MA VIE PRIVEE, C'EST PAS D'LA MERDE !
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: Juste pour rire, une énorme compil de gags, blagues, devinettes, délires, faux articles, adaptation de textes humoristiques célèbres, ou non, bref... UNE GROSSE POILADE à la sauce ONE PIECE où tous les persos en prennent pour leur grade ! Luffy Zoro Nami Shanks Sanji Ace Arlong Buggy Law Kid Smoker Garp Franky Brook Rayleigh Mihawk filles, garçons Tous, tous, tous y passent !
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION AVANT LA GRANDE POILADE ;)**

Il y a quelques années, j'avais écrit "La vie privée des héros", une compilation de gags, poèmes humoristiques, blagues et autres bêtises totalement délirants (comme le sera celle-ci - enfin, je l'espère !) à la sauce FF7.

Je trouvais dommage de laisser cette fic moisir dans un placard alors je l'ai retravaillée à la sauce One Piece et j'y ai rajouté de nombreux chapitres ;)

Je sais que vous serez sans doute nombreux à me demander où trouver le type de gags que j'utilise pour cette fanfic puisque beaucoup d'entre eux auront un petit air familier.

**Je vais donc vous dévoiler mes sources ! Si !**

_Préparez le plateau ! Conférence de presse exceptionnelle ! Maquilleuse ! J'ai le nez qui brille ! Camera ! Prêts ?_

L'immense majorité des blagues ou des gags qui composeront cette fic en plusieurs chapitres (les originaux s'entend) viennent d'ouvrages humoristiques sur lesquels j'ai travaillé en tant que rédacteur, adaptateur ou traducteur et qui sont parus dans les années 90 (ou la fin des années 80 pour les plus anciens) chez des éditeurs comme le Seuil (la célèbre collection « point virgule »), le Cherche-Midi, ou J'ai Lu (collection « Martingale »). Pocket, aussi, à l'époque, éditait beaucoup d'ouvrages de ce type. Un peu plus tard, ce furent les éditions First et consorts qui prirent le relais.

_Hein ? Oui, je pourrais être la mère de la plupart d'entre vous, non je ne suis pas "vieille" et c'est, de toute façon, totalement hors propos, bande de petits malappris ! Non mais..._

_Ahem ! Reprenons ;)_

Je disais donc : **c'est dans ces ouvrages** (compilations de perles, blagues, anecdotes, textes humoristiques de grands auteurs, réparties, etc.)** qu'ont d'ailleurs été récupérés **(ou récupérés et remaniés)** la plupart des textes qui parsèment d'ailleurs les sites d'humour sur le WEB aujourd'hui** et en particulier, pour ce que j'ai pu voir, les plus gros, qui semblent avoir pour but de compiler le contenu de tous les autres.

En ce qui me concerne, je m'inspire aussi beaucoup d'auteurs célèbres. Hugo, Fourest, Guitry, Sand ou Allais, par exemple, ont écrit des petites choses absolument succulentes et souvent inconnues du grand public, alors j'espère vous les faire découvrir par ce biais.

Sinon, bah, comme tout le monde, je pioche dans des choses qui m'ont fait rire sur le net, à la TV, dans le métro, bref... Je fais feu de tout bois ! Je remanie, je transforme ou j'invente au fil des lignes, de vos souhaits ou de l'inspiration du moment.

Voilà, vous savez tout ! Il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à vous poiler un p'tit coup parce que, par les temps qui courent, on en a plus besoin que jamais !

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

Shiva Rajah


	2. La marine recrute !

**LA MARINE RECRUTE !**

_Pas facile de devenir un p'tit gars de la Marine..._

_Pourtant, avec les vagues successives de piraterie, les articles dans les journaux et les reportages via escargophone vidéo, de plus en plus impérieuse est l'envie, pour nombre de jeunes gens, de quitter les jupes de môman pour tenter l'aventure._

_Seulement voilà : lorsqu'on a passé 18 ans à se faire chouchouter par « la-môman-chérie-à-son-fiston », pas facile de s'habituer à la vie militaire..._

_Mais, une fois de plus, la Marine a tout prévu et, en exclusivité planétaire (et uniquement pour «**Ma vie privée, c'est pas de la merde !»**), voici pour la première fois dévoilés les secrets de la formation suprême, celle que les plus grandes écoles militaires de la galaxie envient à la Marine, j'ai nommé : LE PROGRAMME DES COURS PRÉPARATOIRES AU CONCOURS D'OFFICIER DE LA MARINE ou « comment éveiller cet organe appelé cerveau, dont les jeunes recrues ignoraient l'existence jusque là ». _

_C'est pas gagné, hein..._

* * *

**PROGRAMME DES** **COURS PREPARATOIRES DES NOUVELLES RECRUES**

**Note :** _En raison de la complexité et de la difficulté des cours, seulement 10 participants seront acceptés pour chaque cours._

Ce stage préparatoire au concours d'officiers de la Marine s'étend sur 5 jours, et comprend les modules suivants :

* * *

**PREMIER JOUR **

**Thème : Mon arrivée à la caserne**

Instructeur : Vice-Amiral Momonga

8h30 : COMMENT RANGER LE CONTENU DE MA VALISE DANS MON PLACARD  
Présentation tâche par tâche diapo-escargophone

10h30 : COMMENT TROUVER LES CHOSES SANS RETOURNER LA CASERNE EN POUSSANT DES CRIS DE HYENE  
Forum

13h30 : S'HABILLER DÉCEMMENT TOUT SEUL ET NE PAS FAIRE SEMBLANT D'IGNORER OU SE TROUVE MON CASIER  
Exercices pratiques

15h00 : COMMENT ÊTRE LE COMPAGNON DE DORTOIR IDÉAL  
Exercices de relaxation, méditation et techniques de respiration

16h00 : VIVRE A LA CASERNE : MON SUPÉRIEUR HIÉRARCHIQUE N'EST PAS MA MÈRE  
Jeux de rôle

* * *

**DEUXIEME JOUR**

**Thème : vos collègues femmes sont des marins comme les autres**

Instructeur : Colonel Hina

8h30 : EST-IL GÉNÉTIQUEMENT IMPOSSIBLE DE RESTER TRANQUILLE PENDANT QUE VOTRE COÉQUIPIÈRE TIENT LA BARRE ?  
Simulation de navigation

10h00 : MA COLLÈGUE N'EST PAS MON INFIRMIÈRE  
Présentation diapo-escargophone + jeux de rôle

11h00 : MA COLLÈGUE N'EST PAS MA BONNE  
Projection vidéo-escargophone de documentaire + intervention de témoins

14h00 : MA COLLÈGUE N'EST PAS MA MÈRE  
Présentation escargo-PowerPoint

16h00 : NOTIONS ESSENTIELLES DE GRAMMAIRE : LE FÉMININ DE "_DEBOUT AUX COMMANDES D'UNE FRÉGATE_" N'EST PAS "_A GENOUX EN TRAIN D'ASTIQUER LE PONT_"  
Jeux de rôle

* * *

**TROISIÈME JOUR**

**Thème : vivre à la caserne – la vie en communauté**

Instructeur : Colonel Tashigi

8h00 : PAPIER TOILETTE : POUSSE-T-IL TOUT SEUL SUR LES DISTRIBUTEURS ?  
Table ronde

10h00 : JE NE FAIS PAS PIPI A COTE : JE M'AVANCE UN PEU ET OUBLIE MA PRÉTENTION  
Exercice pratique avec projection vidéo-escargophone

13h00 : ASSIETTES ET VERRES : PASSENT-ILS DU RÉFECTOIRE AU LAVE-VAISSELLE GRÂCE A LA LÉVITATION ?  
Débats - Intervention d'experts

15h00 : BOUTEILLES DE BIÈRE VIDES : DOIVENT-ELLES ALLER DANS LE FRIGO OU DANS LA POUBELLE ?  
Groupes de discussion et jeux de rôle

* * *

**QUATRIÈME JOUR**

**Thème : se débrouiller tout seul sans maman**

Instructeur : Ex-Vice-Amiral Monkey D. Garp

8h00 : REPASSAGE EN 2 ÉTAPES : A) 1 CHEMISE EN MOINS DE 2 HEURES B) LA VAPEUR CA BRULE  
Exercice pratiques avec des professionnels

10h00 : LE MÉNAGE DU DORTOIR, UNE ACTIVITÉ VIRILE ET VALORISANTE  
Table ronde et exercices pratiques

12h00 : DIFFÉRENCES ENTRE LE PANIER A LINGE ET LE SOL ET COMMENT SE RENDRE A LA LAVERIE SANS SE PERDRE  
Exercices pratiques avec paniers en osier

De 14h00 à 19h00 : COURS DE CUISINE PRATIQUE EN 3 ÉTAPES

_Niveau 1 (débutant) :_ Les appareils ménagers « ON mettre en marche » « OFF arrêter l'appareil ».

_Niveau 2 avancé :_ Ma première soupe de nouilles instantanée sans brûler l'eau

_Niveau 3 Expert :_ Faire un café sans oublier l'eau ou le café et ne pas utiliser le soluble qui est incompatible avec la cafetière

* * *

**CINQUIÈME JOUR**

**Thème : être un soldat de la Marine dans son corps et dans sa tête**

Instructeur : Vice-Amiral Smoker

8h00 : Santé module 1 : SE LAVER TOUS LES JOURS EST SANS RISQUE POUR VOTRE SANTE  
Présentation escargo-PowerPoint avec intervention du Docteur Vegapunk.

9h00 : Santé module 2 : NON, LE GEL COIFFANT N'EST PAS UNE FATALITÉ, ON PEUT S'EN PASSER  
Table ronde avec intervention de médecins addictologues

11h00 : Santé module 3 : COMMENT SURVIVRE A UN RHUME SANS PENSER ÊTRE A L'ARTICLE DE LA MORT  
Table ronde avec intervention de médecins

14h00 : Vie pratique module 1 : DES HOMMES PERDUS PEUVENT DEMANDER LEUR CHEMIN  
Témoignage exclusif du seul soldat de Marine mâle l'ayant jamais fait

16h00 : Vie pratique module 2 : SE RAPPELER DES DATES DE MISSION ET PRÉVENIR QUAND VOUS AVEZ DU RETARD  
Apporter son agenda au cours

17h00 : Vie pratique module 3 : MON ARME N'EST PAS L'EXPRESSION DE MA VIRILITÉ, LA PREUVE PAR LES CHIFFRES  
Apporter son double décimètre personnel

**18h00 : ****COMPTE-RENDU DU STAGE AVEC L'ÉQUIPE PÉDAGOGIQUE  
**

* * *

_En raison du nombre croissant des demandes, nous invitons les supérieurs hiérarchiques directs et les instructeurs à nous faire parvenir les demandes d'inscription dans les plus brefs délais._

_Merci d'avance_


	3. Les poèmes pourris de Brook 01

**LES POEMES POURRIS DE BROOK - 01**

_Ceux qui connaissent Brook le savent : ce garçon est un grand amateur de poésie, de musique et poète-compositeur-interprète lui-même._

_Enfin, il essaye..._

_En exclusivité pour __**« Ma vie privée, c'est pas d'la merde ! »**__, voici la première intervention de Brook dans l'émission littéraire avant-gardiste __**« On ne dit pas un poète mais un Klaxon »**__ diffusée sur la célèbre chaîne G.L.C. (Grand Line Chanel)._

* * *

**GRAND LINE CHANEL  
**

Présente

* * *

**-Gingle-**

Ta taratata... Tsoin ! Tsoin !

**-fin du Gingle-**

_Non mais où sont les gars d'ILM quand on a besoin d'effets spéciaux et de bruitages ?_

* * *

**On ne dit pas un poète mais un Klaxon**

Sur une idée originale d'Yves Remord

Produit par Lary Golade

Présenté par Pedro Signol

**Présentateur :** Amis de la poésie, bonsoir. Dans le cadre de notre rubrique « connaissance de la poésie contemporaine indépendante et invendable », nous vous proposons de découvrir un auteur très prometteur : Brook de... De ?

**Voix en coulisse :** Nan, nan, de rien. Juste Brook.

**¨Présentateur :** Ah. De brook, donc, un charmant poème dédié au chagrin poignant de l'une des ses amies, qui vient de perdre sa mère et qui a pour titre : _« Elle pleure sa reum, la Nami »._

**Voix en coulisse :** J'y vais, là ? OK. Ahem ! J'y vais, alors, hein.

_L'île Cocoyashi - ô cruelles offenses !  
Est en deuil ; pour jamais dort, couchée sous la pierre,  
La femme dont le sang pur a rougi la pierre  
Sous le talon d'Arlong et de sa noire engeance._

_Le soir tombe sur l'île. La nuit rampe sur terre.  
Nami, voilée de noir, s'accoude au mirador  
Et ses yeux, dont les pleurs ont brûlé la paupière,  
Regardent, sans rien voir, mourir le soleil d'or..._

_Mais un éclair, soudain, fulgure en sa prunelle :  
Car voilà que Arlong apparaît devant elle !  
_

_"Dieu !" soupire à part soi l'inconsolable enfant,  
"Qu'il a de beaux abdos... l'assassin de maman !" _

**Présentateur :** ...

**Voix en coulisse :** Désolé...

* * *

**-Gingle-**

Ta taratata... Tsoin ! Tsoin !

**-fin du Gingle-**

* * *

**Cette émission pleine de poésie vous a été offerte en partenariat avec la S.N.C.W. **(Société Nationale des Chemins de Fer de Water 7)

**S.N.C.W. C'EST POSSIBLE !**

(d'appeler au secours ?)

_...Pardon ! Pardon monsieur Fourest, je ne le referai plus, promis ! (enfin pas tout de suite, eh, eh, eh...^_-)_


	4. Vos questions à Shanks le roux 01

_Vous aussi, cher lecteur, posez vos questions à Shanks en bas de la page !_

* * *

**LA F.A.C. DU POSTULANT PIRATE**

(**F**oire **A**ux **C**ons à l'attention des nuls et des non-entravants)

**par Shanks le roux  
**

* * *

**_O. : On m'a dit que sur le Big Top, dès la première semaine, le capitaine Buggy apprenait aux nouveaux membres d'équipage à fabriquer des boulets de canon explosifs. C'est vrai ?_**

C'est vrai. Dès le lendemain de ton incorporation, Buggy te remettra un petit livre avec des centaines de recettes pour faire ta propre Buggy-ball en 20 minutes avec un tube de dentifrice, trois poils pubiens et un trombone. T'as d'autres questions débiles ou on s'arrête là ?

_**N. : Est-il vrai que les fruits du démon sont parfois maudits ?** _

Bien sur ! Certains fruits te portent la poisse rien qu'en les regardant. Parfois, il suffit même d'en frôler un du doigt et pouf, ton bras se paralyse, ta maison brûle et tu attrapes la chtouille.

Toi et tes potes devriez d'ailleurs prévenir les médias et demander des précisions aux services de recherche de la Marine, histoire de bien saturer leurs standards. Ils vont adorer que des jeunes gens fassent preuve de tant de curiosité !

* * *

_Vous pouvez, vous aussi, poser votre question à Shanks dans la petite case juste là. _

_Non, pas là... ICI ! Là ! A l'endroit où on laisse les commentaires. _

_Z'êtes pas réveillés, ce soir, hein ? ;)_


	5. Pirates, la nouvelle vague débarque !

_En exclu pour "Ma vie privée, c'est pas de la merde !", voici en avant-première mondiale l'article à paraître très prochainement dans la tribune libre de _**"L'écho de Grand Line"** !**  
**

Je me demande comment vont réagir les pirates à ça... Aïe, aïe, aïe... Ça va faire très très mal !

* * *

**PIRATES : LA NOUVELLE VAGUE DEBARQUE !**

et c'est pas beau à voir !

_**Par le Vice-Amiral Smoker**_

Alerte, mes chers amis ! Les neuneus ont embarqué, ça y est !

La mort de Barbe Blanche a éveillé des appétits et, comme ce fut le cas après l'exécution de Gol D. Roger, une vague de sauvages déferle à travers les principales mers du globe !

De l'âge de la couche-culotte à la petite quarantaine, une foultitude de pirates (connus ou non) a décidé de tenter sa chance et de se faire un nom.

Alors, ready pour découvrir la nouvelle vague de bons gros bœufs de crétins de pirates ?

C'est par là, suivez-moi !

**SCOOP : Les pirates font de la promo !**

Adieu les vieilles méthodes et la discrétion, les pirates font désormais dans la "com"pour rameuter les foules déchaînées. Depuis cette année, il nous ont même pondu un journal mensuel, "_Le tromblon de la liberté_ ", dont ils partagent la plume avec les partisans de Dragon le révolutionnaire et ça vaut le coup d'œil, si, si…

Tout d'abord, sachez que leur journal est très beau. C'est pas un pauvre canard noir et blanc de vieille lopette fauchée, comme ceux des honnêtes gens, nan, nan.

C'est tout rempli de pages en papier glacé et du bon gros vrai design avec tout plein de lignes qui se croisent et des machins qui se déplient dans tous les sens ou qui se découpent en suivant les pointillés. La classe !

Et puis ce qu'ils disent dedans, c'est vachement profond et impressionnant. Jugez plutôt en lisant les titres des derniers reportages et rubriques:

"**24 heures sur un bateau pirate**", par E. Kid

"**L'art du sabre**", par Roronoa Zoro

"**Les trésors cachés de Grand Line**", par Buggy le clown

Que des intellectuels !

Jeune étalon téméraire, si tu veux aller de l'avant, pulvériser tes propres limites et écrire ton nom au fronton de l'histoire, il va falloir devenir pirate !

Parmi eux, tu « cotoyeras » le gratin, de vrais hommes avec des couilles monstrueuses qui passent leur temps à chercher des trésors, à se murger au rhum et à piller d'autres bateaux pirates. Et comme ça, après, quand on te verra arriver à Impel Down, on fera tous "Waaaaaaaaaahhhh t'as vu c'est le nouveau moussaillon de l'équipage tartenpion ! Mon Dieu, qu'il est beau !".

Ils ont même leur propre classement en fonction des primes et/ou de la notoriété de chacun, avec leurs avis de recherche et leurs pavillons sur un dépliant séparé ! Si !

Ah ! Cette organisation bien hiérarchisée, avec ceux qui se la pètent et ceux qui leur lèchent les bottes...

Mhah ! quel plaisir ça doit être de se faire insulter par un pirate ayant une prime supérieure à 100 millions... Oh ! Oui, fouette-moi, vas-y, écrase-moi les testicules avec tes pieds…

**VIE PRATIQUE : Devenir pirate**

Allez, assez ri, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Si vous voulez devenir pirate, voici les conseils que je peux vous donner, après avoir décortiqué leur littérature « ultra design », pour mettre toutes les chances de votre côté.

Pour devenir un vrai pirate, il faudra bien sûr faire l'acquisition de quelques ouvrages essentiels :

- _« __**La mort, ça peut tuer**__ »_

- _« __**La mer, ça mouille**__ »_

- _« __**Oui-oui et les pirates**__ »_

- _« __**Apprendre à vivre avec la trisomie 21**__ »_

Voici aussi la liste du matériel nécessaire au pirate débutant :

- Un chapeau/casquette/bandeau.

- Une palette de maquillage (évitez toutefois le gros nez rouge, c'est déjà copyrighté)

- Un bermuda de coton bariolé.

- Des tongs.

**Le pirat'training camp**

Un bon pirate, ça s'entretient.

Et pour ça, vous pourrez, une fois intronisés au club des joyeux pirates, vous rendre dans leur camp d'entraînement favori, j'ai nommé : Grand Line. Mais attention, c'est dur ! (SIC !).

Ce petit test va vous permettre de savoir si vous pourrez résister à l'entraînement intensif des pirates :

_**Tu es un pirate recherché. Qui a le plus de chances de te dézinguer ?**_

_1/ Le cuisinier avec le passe-partout dans le frigo_

_2/ Le soldat de la Marine avec la brosse à dents dans la baignoire_

_3/ Le chasseur de primes avec la pince à escargots dans le placard_

_3/ Ton camarade parkinsonien et sa manie de jouer nerveusement avec son pistolet chargé quand il essaye de réfléchir_

_**On te prévient qu'un comando de marine s'apprête à plastiquer ton rafiot. Que fais-tu ?**_

1/ Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée, mettre un truc sous plastique, ça le conserve, c'est bien connu.

2/ Un commando ? C'est quoi ?

3/ « J'espère qu'ils ont des dents solides pour mastiquer un cabot ! »

_**6x3 ?**_

_1/ Euh… 63 ?_

_2/ 18_

_3/ Le guépard_

Pas très concluant, tout ça !

Et malheureusement pour nous, la cuvée des jeunes pirates de cette année semble encore plus pitoyable que celle de l'an dernier.

Je ne peux qu'encourager tout ces petits gars à se perfectionner auprès de leurs aînés pour devenir enfin la référence ultime des trous du cul des mers.

Je sais qu'ils en sont capables...

**__****Vice-Amiral Smoker**

* * *

_Alors ? On a bien rigolé ? Tant mieux. Je me suis inspirée d'un vieux truc sur les "lamers" pour ce chapitre. Donc, gros gros gros bisou à Ackboo et à tous ceux qui, depuis plus de 15 ans, réussissent à garder leur humour et leur sens de l'autodérision malgré ce qu'est devenu ce p... de milieu !_

_Je peux faire un peu de pub pour moi ?_

_Hein ? Si, j'ai le droit._

_Ah ! c'est ça ou je vous parle des fesses de Buggy (oui, j'adore Buggy et alors ?) ! Choisissez !  
_

_Ça y est ? Vous avez choisi ? Bien !_

_Alors :_

_**Pour ceux qui veulent la pub :**_

_Nan, je voulais juste vous dire que le chapitre 3 de __**"L'histoire oubliée"**__, mon autre super-fic-géniale-de-la-mort-qui-tue de One Peace (quoi ? j'avais prévenu que c'était de la pub, hein ! Je vais pas dire que c'est de la merde) est en ligne. Si ! Quelle chance vous avez, franchement..._

_**Pour ceux qui préfèrent les fesses de Buggy :**_

_C'est là que ça se passe -» ( ).( )_


	6. Le cul de Buggy

_Certains d'entre vous se sont payés ma tête parce que je vante du popotin de Buggy dans le chapitre précédent. _

_Si, tout en bas, à la fin du chapitre ! Parfaitement !_

_Quoi, "Où ça, où ça ?" ? Valà ! Vous ne lisez pas ce qu'on vous écrit, alors forcément, après, vous êtes perdus. Ah, là, là !  
_

_Eh bien à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé ces messages, je voudrais dire ceci : **J'ASSUME ET JE NE ME DÉGONFLE PAS ! NA !**_

_Et pour vous le prouver, paf ! Voici un petit poème à la gloire du popotin de mon p'tit clowny (et pas que le sien, d'ailleurs... Eh, eh, eh...)._

_Ah ça vous la coupe, ça, hein ? (la voix, s'entend ! Tout de suite, qu'allez-vous imaginer !)  
_

_Bon, d'accord, j'arrête mon cinéma, j'avais écrit un poème semblable il y a quelques années et je mourrais d'envie d'en refaire un, voilà vous savez tout._

_Sur ce, je vais aller tisser la corde pour me pendre... Je ne suis qu'une punaise, je ne mérite pas de vivre..._

**(Tiens, Perona est passée dans le coin...)**

* * *

**Le C... de Buggy**

**par Shiva Rajah**

-o-

Étant une lectrice

Assidue de One piece

J'entends souvent des gens

avouer goulûment :

_« T'as vu le numéro _

_avec Doflamingo? _

_Eh bah je te dis pas_

_le beau fessier qu'il a ! »_

-o-

Dieu que ces mots me blessent !

Parler ainsi des fesses

De Doflamingo

- Ou des autres Bishos !

Cette noble partie

De leur anatomie

Mérite plus marquant

Qu'un petit compliment

-o-

Y'a le c... patricien,

Élégant, aérien,

Du petit Trafalgar

- C'est vrai, un peu blafard !

Et le c… très musclé,

Aux courbes prononcées

Au top trois des plus beaux

Qu'est celui de Zoro.

-o-

Mais le c... de mon coeur

Le roi des postérieurs,

Au galbe si joli,

C'est celui de Buggy !

-o-

Quant au c... prolétaire

Du beau quarantenaire

Shanks le roux, Oh, là, là !

Quel c... que celui-là !

Ou celui, tout mimi,

Du si tendre Koby

Qui le maintient en forme

sous son p'tit uniforme.

-o-

Ou celui de Dracule,

Qui balance et ondule

Quand il feinte ou qu'il fend.

Ah, quel c… mes enfants !

Bien que je subodore

Que c'est pas le seul sport

Qu'il doit faire au réveil,

avec un c… pareil !

-o-

Mais le c... qui m'enflamme,

Me tourmente et me damne,

Pour qui je me languis,

C'est le c... de Buggy !

-o-

Le c... de Rayleigh

Bien que plus vraiment frais

N'est pas dégueu non plus

Soyez-en convaincus.

Celui de Flamingo

- On en parlait plus haut –

Soyeux comme le velours

Mérite le détour.

-o-

Quant au c... de sanji

L'est un peu riquiqui

Et osseux sur les bords.

Il a besoin de sport !

Pas comme celui de Kid

Alléchant et splendide

Vigoureux, résistant,

Un c… de combattant !

-o-

Mais le c… qui me charme,

Me fait rendre les armes,

Est doux et rebondi.

C'est celui de Buggy !

-o-

Et celui de Smoker ?

Ca c'est du postérieur !

Viril et vigoureux.

Que demander de mieux ?

Ah, si ! Il en est un

Que je goûterai bien

D'un petit coup de langue :

Le joli c… d'Arlong !

-o-

Mais le c... de mon coeur

Délicieux, tentateur,

Aux si beaux arrondis,

C'est celui de Buggy !


	7. Le COUAC de Garp

_Dur dur d'être le grand chef..._

_La vie de Garp n'est pas facile et chacun comprendra qu'avec les responsabilités qui sont les siennes, le temps est un précieux trésor à ne pas dilapider en le perdant avec des imbéciles._

_A cet effet (c'est à dire pour ne pas dilapider le temps avec des imbéciles – suivez un peu !) mais aussi pour se marrer un bon coup (on le connait, pépé !) il a fait concevoir par les plus grands chercheurs de la Marine l'arme ultime, le top de l'intimidation, le must du gain de temps : **le COUAC !** (ou Courrier Officiel Urgent Anti-Crétins)._

_Plus besoin de perdre son temps avec une secrétaire ou devant un clavier ; il suffit de cocher les cases correspondantes ! Temps gagné : 95 pour cent._

_En exclusivité mondiale pour __**« Ma vie privée, c'est pas de la merde ! »**__, voici un exemplaire original de cette incroyable invention. _

_Bravo la science !_

* * *

**C.O.U.A.C.**

Modèle déposé sous la licence : Marinedoc-3QBC-78512569V

- Cochez simplement la réponse correspondante -

* * *

**Objet:**

0 Ceci vous informe que vous êtes dégradé.

0 Ceci concerne la chose que vous appelez « votre rapport »

0 Ceci est un dégommage en règle

0 Ceci est un avertissement

0 Ceci est une menace à peine voilée

0 Je m'ennuie alors j'ai décidé de vous envoyer un C.O.U.A.C.

* * *

**Cher :**

0 Nouveau venu complètement paumé

0 Vieille croûte

0 Jeune con

0 Névrosé

0 Enquiquineur

0 Incapable

0 Nullard

0 corsaire, pirate, révolutionnaire, etc.

0 Moins que rien

0 Pire que tout

0 Officier sur le retour

0 Posteur de rapports en rafale

0 Recrue pré-pubère mangée par l'acné

* * *

**Vous vous faites actuellement dégommer car :**

0 Malgré les efforts déployés, votre tête m'est définitivement insupportable.

0 Vous m'avez envoyé votre courrier X fois de suite.

_ _-_-___-_-_(seulement si coché ci-dessus)

______-_-___-_-_0 Sans raison humainement explicable

______-_-___-_-_0 Et c'était délibéré

______-_-___-_-_0 Et je n'ai aucune envie d'y donner une suite favorable

__-_-___-_-_0Et c'est pesant, à force !

______-_-___-_-_Pour vous faire bien voir

______-_-___-_-___-_-___-_-_(seulement si coché ci-dessus)

__-_-___-_-___-_-___-_-_0 Et je ne supporte pas les lèche-bottes !

0 Vous m'avez envoyé un courrier bien trop long compte tenu des idées que vous y développez.

0 Vous avez rédigé un rapport idiot et avez oublié l'essentiel

0 Votre sottise dégouline de votre missive comme l'harissa d'un kebab

0 Votre orthographe est nulle

0 Vous faites une publicité flagrante dans vos propos :

____-_-___-_-_(seulement si coché ci-dessus) 

__-_-___-_-_0 Pour une association/organisation/confrérie dont vous faites partie

__-_-___-_-_0 Pour une association/organisation/confrérie dont ne vous faites pas partie

__-_-___-_-_0 Pour une association/organisation/confrérie dont vous faites semblant de ne pas faire partie

0 Vous avez posté la même lettre à la moitié de la Marine

0 Vous êtes peut-être un corsaire, pirate, révolutionnaire, etc.

0 Vous ne m'avez rien fait mais vous m'êtes antipathique.

0 Vous m'avez envoyé un courrier incendiaire (on peut continuer ad vitam, à vous de servir)

0 Vous vouliez à tout prix une copie de ce C.O.U.A.C., la voici.

* * *

**Après avoir lu attentivement votre missive/rapport/courrier, je dirais que :**

0 Vous possédez un talent absolument inouï pour me faire perdre mon temps

0 Les barrières sont descendues, les lumières clignotent mais le train n'arrive pas

0 Vous êtes la preuve vivante que l'évolution peut aller en sens inverse.

0 Vous n'êtes pas le couteau le plus tranchant du tiroir.

0 Vous privez un village, quelque part, d'un idiot

0 Un bulot vous battrait à un test de QI

0 Votre talent rivalise avec celui des psychopathes les plus émérites

0 Depuis votre dernier blâme, vous avez atteint le fond et avez commencé à creuser

* * *

**Je ne saurais donc que trop vous conseiller de :**

0 Remettre votre démission dans les plus brefs délais

0 Ne plus vous faire remarquer avant une bonne dizaine d'années

0 Vous débrouiller pour que je ne vous croise plus

0 Trouver un autre métier

____-_-___-_-_(seulement si coché ci-dessus) 

__-_-___-_-_0 Dans l'administration civile

__-_-___-_-_0 Dans un bordel

__-_-___-_-_0 Chez un entrepreneur de pompes funèbres

__-_-___-_-_0 De préférence sur une autre planète

0 M'écrire quelque chose d'intéressant

0 Me/Nous foutre la paix

0 Attendre d'avoir l'âge de maturité légale pour m'écrire de nouveau

0 Aller vous faire voir ailleurs

0 Suivre un traitement

* * *

**Dans l'attente d'un prochain dégommage, je vous souhaite :**

0 D'attraper la lèpre

0 De très très longues vacances

0 Un dictionnaire

0 Bonne chance pour votre séjour dans le désert d'Alabasta (dont vous recevrez très prochainement l'ordre de mission)

0 Une blennorragie

0 De trouver un bon thérapeute

0 Rien. Je m'en fiche...

* * *

Vice-Amiral Monkey D. _Garp_

« THE » poigne


	8. Recette du lapin des neiges de Sanji

_Vous connaissez peut-être la très célèbre recette de la dinde au whisky ? On la trouve quelquefois sur Internet mais, à la base c'était un sketch des années 50 régulièrement interprété dans les café-théatres (bah oui, on n'a rien inventé !) _

_Eh bien vous allez apprendre aujourd'hui, grâce à Sanji, la recette de la cuisse de lapin des neiges au Rhum ! _

_Écoutez attentivement notre cuisinier préféré et suivez bien les instructions parce qu'au début, ça va à peu près, mais plus ça avance, plus ça… ouh, là, là !_

_Bon appétit !_

_Ah, avant que j'oublie ! **Hetty** et** Caro**, vos questions ont bien été transmises à Shanks, pour sa rubrique ; il y répondra très prochainement ! Si vous aussi, vous souhaitez lui poser vos questions pour **LA F.A.C. DU POSTULANT PIRATE **(nan, y'a pas de faute, lisez, vous comprendrez...), rendez-vous au chapitre 4 !_

* * *

**Recette du lapin des neiges au rhum**

Par Sanji

**Niveau : **_très facile_

**Temps de préparation :** _ça dépend des gens_

**Ingrédients : **

_- Une cuisse de lapin des neiges d'environ 5 Kg pour 6 personnes _

_- Une bouteille de rhum_

_- Une cuiller à café de sel_

_- Trois pincées de poivre noir_

_- 5 cuillers à soupe d'huile d'olive_

_- Une dizaine de bardes de lard frais._

**RECETTE :**

Barder la cuisse de lapin des neiges avec le lard, la ficeler, la saler, la poivrer et ajouter un filet d'huile d'olive.

Faire préchauffer le four thermostat 7 pendant 10 minutes.

Se verser un verre de rhum pendant ce temps là.

Mettre la cuisse de lapin des neiges au four dans un plat à cuisson.

Se verser ensuite deux verres de rhum et les boire.

Mettre le thermostat à 8 après 20 binutes pour la saisir.

Se bercer 3 berres de rhum.

Après une debi beurre, fourrer l'ouvrir et surveiller la cuisson de la nuisse de palin.

Brendre la vouteille de robe et s'enfiler un bonne rasade derrière la bravate – non – la cravate.

Après une demi heure de blus, tituber jusqu'au bour. Oubrir la putain de borte du bour et reburner – non – revourner – non – recouner – non – enfin, mettre le labinou dans l'autre sens.

Se pruler la main avec la putain de borte du bour en la refermant – bordel de merde.

Essayer de s'asseoir sur une putain de chaise et se reverdir 5 ou 6 rhum de verres ou le gontraire, je zais blus.

Buire – non – luire – non – cuire – non – ah ! ben si – cuire la buisse de labin des deiches bandant 4 heures.

Et hop 5 berres de blus. Ça fait du bien par où qu'ça basse.

R'tirer le four d'la cuisse.

Se reberser une bonne goulée de rhum.

Essayer de sortir le bour de la saloperie de labinou de nouveau parce que ça a raté la bremière fois.

Rabasser la nuisse qui est tombée bar terre. L'ettuyer avec une saleté de chiffon et la foutre sur un blat, ou sur un clas, ou sur une assiette. Enfin on s'en fout…

Se péter la gueule à cause du gras sur le vol ou le sol de la buisine et essayer de se relever.

Décider que l'on n'est aussi bien par terre et binir la mouteille de robe.

Ramper jusqu'au lit, dorbir toute la duit...

Le lendemain matin, préparer la cuisse de lapin des neiges froide avec une bonne mayonnaise pour le repas de midi et nettoyer le bordel, que vous aurez mis dans la cuisine la veille, pendant le reste de la matinée.

FIN

_J'ai droit à un ch'tit peu de pub ?_

_Non ?_

_COMMENT « NON » ?_

_C'est ma fic, non mais oh ! Si on ne peut même plus faire la loi chez soi…_

_Lecteurs ingrats que vous êtes !_

_Pfpfpf !_

_Eh bah le droit, j'le prends quand même, na !_

_Dans les série des petits OS sympa Shanks/Buggy à l'époque où ils étaient encore moussaillons sur l'Oro Jackson, la fic « UN ASSASIN A BORD ! » est dispo !_

_Et toc !_

_Valà !_


	9. Un peu de philosophie

**FAISONS UN PEU DE PHILOSOPHIE**

_Tout le monde connaît l'histoire du poulet qui traverse la route ? Non ? Oui ? _

_Bon, peu importe. C'est un exercice humoristique inspiré d'une authentique pratique très utilisée dans les cours de philo du temps où vos parents usaient leurs fonds de culotte sur les bancs du lycée.  
_

_Mais nous, ce sont les escargophones et non les poulets, qui nous intéressent alors... _

_Prêts à vous passer la cervelle au court-bouillon ? C'est partiiiiiiii mon kikiiiiiiiiii !_

* * *

**La scène :** Un escargophone au bord d'une route. Malgré la circulation et le danger, il la traverse.

**Question** **:** Pourquoi l'escargophone a-t-il traverse la route ?

- Ramassage des copies dans 10 mn -

* * *

**10 mn plus tard...**

**RÉPONSES RECUEILLIES** **:**

ZORO : Pour aller de l'autre côté.

REINE OTOHIME : C'est un symbole. Deux bas-côtés réunis par la traversée de l'esgarphone.

BARBE BLANCHE : Cet escargophone a traversé la route parce que personne ne lui a inculqué les notions d'obéissance et de respect essentielles à la vie de famille !

GARP : C'est pas vrai ! C'est le troisième esgarphone fuyard qu'on me signale cette semaine !

HERMEP : J'ai entendu parler d'un esgarphone qui traversait les routes. Je tiens l'information de source sûre du beau-frère de la mère du troisième classe Stew, qui en a parlé à la cousine au 8e degré de la belle-sœur du cuisinier du réfectoire.

DRAGON : Comment se sentir libre et en confiance sous la férule d'un gouvernement qui laisse les esgarphones traverser les routes n'importe comment en toute impunité !

SHANKS : Il devait être bourré…

ARLONG : L'escargophone, il vous emmerde ! La route, s'il veut, il la traverse !

CROCODILE : Pour montrer qu'il en avait dans le ventre. _(Beurk… J'ai pourtant hésité à la mettre, celle-là…)_

JINBEI : C'est dans la mémoire ancestrale, dans la nature profonde de l'esgarphone que de traverser les routes.

FRANKY : Je traveille actuellement sur la version BETA de l'API Java esgarphone 1.24, qui corrige les insuffisances de l'API esgarphone 1.23 publiée il y a trois jours. elle permet de programmer les esgarphones en 100 pur Java, ce qui fait qu'ils pourront traverser n'importe quelle route, quel que soit son revêtement. Je vous propose aussi de construire une infrastructure technique permettant aux esgarphones de traverser les routes sans danger totalement informatisée. Un cluster de 5 serveurs massivement parallèles a haute tolérance de panne, reliés par un réseau FDDI, avec 1000 To de disques RAID devrait… _(TA GEULE ! Ah non mais c'est insupportable… Pfiu !)_

CHOPPER : Sa mère l'a laissé seul et il est parti à sa recherche.

MIHAWK : Tant que c'est pas le mien…

DUVAL : Il traverse parce qu'il est beau gosse!

ROBIN : C'était tragique et inéluctable.

BUGGY (reporter spécial en direct de Marine Ford via vidéo-escargophone) : J'ai à côhôhôté de moi l'extraohohordinaire escargophone qui a réussi le fohohormidable exploit de traverser cette supeheheherbe route «- Why did you cross the road ?» « - Dring ! Dring !» Eh ! Bien, il dit qu'il est extrêmement fier d'avoir réussi ce challenge, ce défi, cet exploit. C'était une traversée trèhèhèhès dure, mais il s'est accroché, et la victoire est tohohohotale !

SENGOKU : Cet escargophone ne traversera pas ! C'est un ordre : cet escargophone ne doit en aucun cas traverser !

ACE : Je jure qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre cet escargophone et moi !

BASIL HAWKINS : Non mais vous vous rendrez compte que l'important, pour ces gens-là, c'est que l'escargophone ait traversé la route ? Pour eux, la fin en soi de traverser la route justifie tout motif quel qu'il soit. Ils sont peu nombreux à se poser les questions essentielles. Alors je vous le demande : où ira le monde et qu'adviendra-t-il de lui lorsque les escargophones arrêteront de traverser les routes ?

AOKIJI : La question importante n'est pas : « Pourquoi l'escargophone a-t-il traverse la route ? » mais plutôt : « Qui a traversé en même temps que l'escargophone ? » Et pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que ça cache, tout ça ?

LAW : Ah… J'en ai loupé un !

KIZARU : Non, non, l'escargophone n'a pas encore traversé la route, mais la Marine y travaille.

AKAINU : Parce que je n'ai pas encore interdit la route !

NAMI : Peu importe de savoir pourquoi. Si nous imposons une taxe modique par passage à chaque escargophone, les sommes récoltées pourraient vite devenir colossales !

BROOK : Une jolie fille devait lui montrer sa petite culotte !

KID : Non mais c'est quoi, cette question débile ? Est-ce que je t'en pose, moi, des questions ? Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi l'escargophone ceci, pourquoi l'escargophone cela, hein ? Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi t'as cette tête d'abruti ?! Et pourquoi ça fait un bruit d'évier, quand je la remue ?!

GALILEE : Et pourtant, il traverse... (_Tiens qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, lui ?)_

_Si vous même avez des théories intéressantes et lumineuses, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part ci-dessous, dans la petite case dédiée aux commentaires !_


	10. Barbe Blanche m'a tout appris !

_Inspiré d'un vieux texte humoristique québécois des années 70 qui, lors du boom d'Internet dans les années 2000, a été repris, spolié et plagié 1000 fois par des internautes qui s'en sont attribué la création. _

_En réalité, il s'agissait d'un texte anonyme de quelques lignes seulement, complété au fil des années par les uns et les autres._

_Servons-nous-en donc pour permettre à Ace de rendre un petit hommage à Barbe Blanche ;)  
_

* * *

_Au fait ! A l'attention de __**Imthebest**__ : j'espère très sincèrement que quand tu demandais dans ton commentaire du chapitre précédent qui était Galilée tu plaisantais…_

* * *

**Barbe Blanche m'a tout appris**

par Ace

**Barbe Blanche m'a appris à apprécier un travail bien fait :**

"Si vous voulez vous tuer, faites-le dans l'eau je viens de faire nettoyer le pont !"

o-o

**Barbe Blanche m'a appris la religion :**

"T'as intérêt à prier pour que j'arrive à atteindre ce feu !"

o-o

**Barbe Blanche m'a appris le voyage dans le temps :**

"Bourré ou pas, je n'attendrai pas jusqu'aux calendes grecques que tu remontes à bord !"

o-o

**Barbe Blanche m'a appris la logique :**

"Parce je dis que c'est comme ça ! Voilà pourquoi."

o-o

**Barbe Blanche m'a appris la prévoyance :**

"Assurez-vous de toujours que vous portez des sous-vêtements propres, au cas où vous auriez un accident."

o-o

**Barbe Blanche m'a appris l'ironie :**

"Continue à chouiner et je vais te donner quelque chose qui te fera VRAIMENT pleurer !"

o-o

**Barbe Blanche m'a appris le phénomène physique de l'osmose :**

"Ferme le bec et avale-moi ce putain de sirop pour la toux !"

o-o

**Barbe Blanche m'a appris le contorsionnisme :**

"Non mais regarde la crasse que tu as derrière les oreilles !"

o-o

**Barbe Blanche m'a appris l'endurance :**

"Je te préviens : tu resteras assis là jusqu'à ce que tu avales ces saloperies de brocolis !"

o-o

**Barbe Blanche m'a appris la météo :**

"On dirait qu'un ouragan a ravagé ta cabine !"

o-o

**Barbe Blanche m'a appris l'hypocrisie :**

"Je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois : arrête de me prendre pour un con ou ça va mal aller !"

o-o

**Barbe Blanche m'a appris la sélection naturelle :**

"N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai laissé la vie sauve et que c'est moi aussi qui pourrait bien te la reprendre !"

o-o

**Barbe Blanche m'a appris les règles de la génétique :**

"Arrête d'être aussi tête de mule que ton père !"

_A très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre_ !


	11. C'est un comble !

_« Quel est le comble du magicien ? » De devoir aller acheter sa baguette tous les matins chez le boulanger ! _

_Oui, je sais, c'est nul. _

_Nous connaissons tous ces petits gags éculés et vous pensez sans doute innocemment qu'il serait difficile de faire __**pire**__ que ceux que l'on peut lire à l'intérieur des emballages d'une certaine confiserie que je ne citerai pas, mhh ?_

_On voit que vous ne me connaissez pas encore ! Gné, gné, gné (rire sadique)_

_Accrochez-vous aux lustres, préparez votre vomibag, appelez un prêtre, dites adieu aux quelques onces d'intelligence qui vous restaient avant de lire cette pitoyable série car les « quel est le comble... » mis à la sauce One Piece, ça donne ça :_

* * *

**C'est un comble !**

**Quel est le comble pour Buggy ?**

_Prendre son pied. _(Ou s_es jambes à son cou_, pour les plus prudes ! ^_-)

x

**Quel est le comble pour Ace ?**

_De devoir déclarer sa flamme ! _(Oui, bon, elle était facile, et après ?_)_

_x_

**Quel est le comble pour Jinbei ?****  
**_Qu'on lui serve une soupe aux ailerons de requin. _(J'ai hésité pour celle-là... Mais après deux ou trois anti-nauséeux, on arrive à la lire sans gerber, si, si, je vous assure.)

x

**Quel est le comble pour les « ****Exocet Riders »**** ?**

_Qu'on leur installe des antivols_ (vols… voler… les poissons volants… des antivols… Nan, vous voyez pas ?)

x

**Quel est le comble pour Chopper ?**

_Être de mauvais poil !_

_x_

**Quel est le comble pour Arlong ?****  
**_D'avoir une dent contre quelqu'un._

_x_

**Le comble de Nami ?**

_Allez chez le coiffeur et risquer de se faire boucler _(bah vi, c'est une voleuse. Mais vous n'êtes pas réveillés, aujourd'hui, hein ! C'est quoi, ce travail ?)

x

**Le comble de Belmer ?**

_Avoir des potes âgés _(des potagers...Des potagers ! Des trucs qu'on plante et qui poussent, quoi ! O.K. Comme dirait Brook : désolée...)

x

**Quel est le comble pour Sanji ?**

_D'en faire tout un plat_

_x_

**Quel est le comble pour Ace ?** (Tiens, encore lui… Y'a du favoritisme, dans ce chapitre, moi je dis !)

_Brûler un feu rouge !_

_x_

**Quel est le comble pour Barbe Blanche ?**

_Avoir de bons tuyaux _(Quoi, « c'est pas drôle, de se moquer des infirmes » ? C'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux, d'abord !)

x

**Quel est le comble pour Octo ?**  
_Se faire un sang d'encre._

_x_

**Quel est le comble pour Zeo ?**

_Pêcher une raie _(bah vi il est chauve ! Suivez un peu, ah là, là...)

Ou..._ Avoir un cheveu sur la langue ?_

Nan, nan, nan, pas taper ! Je préfère Arlong, c'est pas de ma faute.

Pourquoi ? Comment ça, pourquoi ? Vous osez demander pourquoi ? ! ? ! Nan mais vous n'avez pas vu son c... son pop... ses fe...Euh... son poster... enfin, ça quoi. Non ? Bah repassez-vous l'anime et soyez attentifs, cette fois. L'une des plus belles chutes de reins de tout le casting, je vous dis !

De quoi ? C'est pas le sujet ? Ah, oui... pardon.

x

**Le comble pour Zoro ?** (Tiens, le revoilà, lui. Joli postérieur aussi, remarquez... O.K, O.K., désolée...)

_De devoir boire les paroles de quelqu'un_

_x_

**Le comble pour Belmer **(again)

_Se prendre un râteau (nan, ça vous fait pas rire ? Ahem... Re-désolée...)_

_x_

**Le comble pour Kizaru** ?

_N'être jamais mis au courant_

Non ?_ Avoir des ampoules aux mains, _alors ?

x

**Quel est le comble pour Brook ?**

_Rouler à tombeau ouvert_

_x_

**Quel est le comble pour une Camie ?**

_Avoir un chat dans la gorge_ (bah, vi, c'est une sirène ! Vous êtes lents, ce soir, mais lents… ouh, là, là !)

x

**Quel est le comble pour Sanji ?** (vous voyez que je ne fais pas de favoritisme qu'avec les jolis culs ! « Cul osseux », il revient, lui aussi, valà. Oui, je trouve que « cul osseux » lui va mieux que « jambe noire ». Et après, ça vous défrise ?)

_Ne pas être dans son assiette _

_x_

_Et si vous en voyez d'autres à rajouter, allez-y dans les reviews, et je complèterai la liste au fur et à mesure !_


	12. Devinettes One-Pieciennes

"Qu'est-ce que est jaune et qui court vite ?"

"Un citron pressé !_"_

_Bwah… Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !_

_Bon, O.K., elle est naze même en Belgique, elle marche pas, celle-là._

_Mais des devinettes pourraves dans le même genre, il y en a plein ! Si ! Et vous en connaissez vous-mêmes un fichu paquet, avouez._

_Avouez, j'ai dit ! Courage, moussaillons !_

_Leur point commun, c'est qu'elles ne sont pas drôles du tout, sauf… si on les met à la sauce One Piece ! _

_On essaye ?_

_Allez, c'est parti !_

* * *

**DEVINETTES ONE-PIECIENNES  
**

**Quels sont les cinq mots que Shanks craint le plus d'entendre en faisant l'amour ?**

« Chéri, Je suis de retour ! »

x

**Comment fait-on pour se procurer des pièces détachées de Buggy le clown ?**

Il suffit de le suivre

x

**Que fait Zoro avec ses vieux caleçons ?**

Mais... il les met !

x

**Pourquoi les pirates portent-ils toujours des bermudas ?**

Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils seraient mieux en slip ?

x

**Quel est le poids idéal de Ace ?**

2 Kg (avec l'urne)

_Oui, je sais, j'ai hésité pour celle-là mais bon… Oh, là, là ! Ca va ! C'est jamais que de l'humour noir, hein ! _

x

**Pourquoi Jinbei a-t-il de grosses narines ?**

Parce qu'il a de gros doigts !

x

**Qui de Chopper, Luffy, Jinbei, Crocodile, Kid, Zoro, Sanji ou Law mange avec sa queue ?**

Bah tous, aux dernières nouvelles ! Ou s'ils l'enlèvent avant, on m'a pas prévenue...

x

**Dans le labo de Gecko Moria, comment les enfants comptent-ils jusqu'à 22 ?**

Sur leurs doigts !

_Quelle horreur…_

x

**Pourquoi Franky marche-il toujours les jambes écartées ?**

C'est pour ne pas se comprimer le cerveau.

x

**Comment appelle-t-on un homme-poisson qui n'a ni pattes, ni tentacules ni de queue ?**

On ne l'appelle pas, on va le chercher...

_Quoi « sadique » ? Oh l'autre ! Tout de suite…_

x

**Pourquoi le nouveau navire de Luffy est équipé d'un fond en verre ?**

Pour que l'équipage puisse admirer l'ancien bateau de Luffy !

x

**Que faire quand Nami s'électrocute toute seule dans la baignoire ?**

Ajouter de la lessive et y jeter son linge sale

_Quoi ? Je l'aime pas, c'est pas de ma faute !_

x

**Combien de soldats de la Marine faut-il pour changer une ampoule ?**

Cinq. Un qui monte sur la table et quatre qui font tourner la table.

x

**Où trouve-t-on la plus grande quantité d'homme-poisson ?**

Entre sa tête et sa queue

_Bah quoi, c'est logique, non ?_

x

**A quoi sert le dégivrage à la poupe des bateaux de la Marine ?**

A réchauffer les mains de ceux qui poussent...

x

**Pourquoi Ussop ferme-t-il un oeil pour viser ?**

Parce que s'il fermait les deux yeux, il ne verrait plus la cible, tiens !

x

**Qu'est ce que Sanji prend soin d'écrire sous chaque canette de bière ?**

« De l'autre côté, Zoro. De l'autre côté... »

x

**Que trouve-t-on à la première page du manuel d'utilisation du Sunny ?**

L'horaire des bus

x

**Quel est le seul homme-poisson à ne jamais fêter son anniversaire ?**

L'homme-poisson-pané…

_Oui, moi aussi, j'ai eu envie de vomir, au début..._

x

**Pourquoi Sanji porte-t-il une cravate ?**

Ça fait un peu moins con qu'une laisse.

x

**Que dit un escargophone en croisant une limace ?**

Oh ! Un naturiste…

x

**Quelles sont les mensurations idéales d'un pirate pour Nami ?**

_90 ans - 42 de fièvre - 500 000 000 de berrys de prime !_

x

**Pourquoi Rayleigh enlève-t-il ses lunettes lorsqu'il passe un alcootest ?**

Parce que ça fait toujours deux verres en moins.

x

**Pourquoi Hody Jones a-t-il les yeux rouges ?**

Parce qu'un abruti a oublié de changer l'eau de l'aquarium.

x

**Comment faire pour doubler la valeur du Sunny ?**

On fait le plein de cola

x

**Que faisait Garp quand l'eau du bain de « bébé Luffy » et de « bébé Ace » était trop chaude ?**

Il enfilait des gants de vaisselle !

_Non, non, pas « méchant », juste « humour noir ». Attention à ce que vous dites…_

x

**Pourquoi Ussop ne pète-t-il jamais ?**

Parce qu'il ne garde pas la bouche fermée suffisamment longtemps pour avoir assez de pression.

x

**Comment savoir si Zoro va dire quelque chose d'intelligent ?**

Quand il commence sa phrase par "On m'a dit un jour ..."

x

**Que faire quand Chopper vous lance une grenade ?**

La dégoupiller et la lui renvoyer…

x

**Quel argent utilise-t-on sur l'île des hommes-poissons ?**

Les sous-marins !

_Oh, bah quoi ? Elle est mignonne, au moins, celle-là, non ?_

x

**Qu'est-ce qu'un « oiseau migrateur » pour Luffy ?**

Un oiseau qui ne se gratte que d'un seul côté

_Ah, c'est sûr, c'est pas une flèche, la p'tite paille…_

x

**Quel est le must de la confiance en soi pour Brook ?**

Peter en public quand il a la chiasse

_Sérieux, vous imaginez le tableau… et la tête des autres ? ^_^_

x

**C'est quoi un p'tit kiss cool ?**

Luffy qui se noie.

x

**La différence entre la princesse Shirahoshi et une grenouille ?**

Les trois premières lettres du mot « GREnouille »

x

**Quelle est la différence entre Arlong et un pittbull qui vous pisse sur les pompes ?**

Arlong, on attend sagement qu'il ait fini.

_Oui, je sais, vous venez encore de dégringoler de quelques marches dans l'abîme de la bêtise et de perdre quelques rares et précieux neurones mais bon... C'est la vie !_


	13. Le tromblon de la liberté

_Ah ! Bah ouais ! Ils ont pas apprécié, les pirates, que la Marine se paye leur tête dans l'article paru dans la tribune libre de _**"L'écho de Grand Line"**

_... Alors du coup, paf ! Retour de bâton._

_Ah, ça va faire très très mal, si, si..._

_Pardon aux fans, amis, famille, tout ça…_

* * *

**LE TROMBLON LE LA LIBERTÉ **(1)

(Journal libre à diffusion aléatoire)

* * *

_(1) Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un tromblon : _

_a/ Au sens figuré : Un tromblon, c'est un thon. Autrement dit, on peut dire d'une fille très très très moche (comme moi) « Pouah ! T'as vu le tromblon ? » _

_b/ Au sens propre : le tromblon est l'ancêtre de notre fusil et c'est idéal pour tirer du gros sel sur les fesses des voleurs de mandarines (à ce propos, si Arlong lit ceci et qu'une envie de pommes lui tiraillait les abdos, mon verger, c'est le troisième à gauche après le figuier). Le canon ressemble à une trompette, autrement dit, le tir de précision n'est pas envisageable. Un tromblon, ça canarde large, c'est un tir « grand angle » ! Alors si vous envisagiez un travail de tromblonneur d'élite, oubliez tout de suite, ce métier n'a aucun avenir..._

Après cet interlude culturel et cultivé (Dans tous les sens du terme puisqu'il était question de vergers et de mandariniers - suivez, prenez des notes, je ne vais pas répéter !), passons à la lecture.

- **Fans de Buggy le clown**, je veux un autel votif dédié à ma personne dès que vous aurez 5 minutes !

* * *

**TU VEUX PROUVER QUE T'ES UN HOMME, UN VRAI ? **

**ET LA MARINE, T'Y AS PENSÉ ?**

**par le Cap'tain Buggy**

_(la réponse du berger à la bergère)_

_-o-_

Le bermuda fleuri fait trop tapette ? Le Jolly Roger trop goth ? Tu veux te frotter au gratin, à ceux qui mangent deux monstres marins coupées en rondelles au petit déj' avant d'aller zigouiller leurs trois douzaines de pirates quotidiens ? Des surnoms comme "Le singe jaune" ou "Le chien rouge" te font fantasmer ? Toi aussi, tu rêves du grand frisson ?

O.K. ! Tonton Buggy va te guider sur les vagues de _Testostérone-sea_.

Prépare ton déo stick large anti-traces senteur océan, une caisse de havanes bien puants et bienvenu dans le monde merveilleux de la Marine !

Certains officiers sont orientés « lame de moissonneuse-batteuse », d'autres sont plutôt « pan-pan-j't'ai-eu ». Mais le point commun entre eux est cet amour sans limite pour la Marine.

Et c'est vrai, la Marine est une institution attachante. Un peu comme on s'attache à un enfant autiste ou à une vieille barque qui prend l'eau...

Nous allons faire de toi un vrai postulant Marine, un de ceux qui se la pètent à la barre des navires de guerre entre une bouffée de cigare nauséabond et une giclée de gel capillaire extra-fort.

**MA MARINE, C'EST PAS UNE ARMEE DE PEDALES ! **

Ouais, je sais, je sais, tu confonds encore ta gauche et ta droite mais ce n'est pas grave : la Marine est un vivier de soldats d'élite, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est un endroit pour les gens sérieux.

S'il y a bien une question à ne pas se poser avant de flinguer cinq ans de ta vie pour faire tes classes dans la Marine c'est : "Pourquoi ?".

Et il existe une méthode infaillible pour vouloir faire ta ch'tite croix au bas de la feuille d'engagement. Lis le message suivant 500 fois et, tu verras, tu seras convaincu par ces arguments percutants - mais subtils ! - que tout ce qui n'est pas "Marine", c'est de la caille :

_« La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! » _

Si jamais, au cours de ce qui précède, tu as le moindre doute sur la supériorité de la Marine, reviens lire deux ou trois cent fois ce message. Cela devrait t'aider à te faire une opinion stable.

Maintenant que je t'ai expliqué toute la supériorité de la Marine grâce à cet argumentaire objectif et consistant, je te propose d'ouvrir le super-manuel-maxi-testosténonné de la Marine, à appendre par coeur obligatoirement avant de postuler.

Et devine quoi ? C'est du bilingue, eh ouais ! Moitié langue courante, moitié langue de pute ! Des articles écrits par des vrais hommes pour de vrais hommes !

**MAIS OU EST LA SUITE DE LA PAGE 2 ?**

Ah ! Le fabuleux moment de la lecture du manuel de la Marine ! Il reste gravé à tout jamais dans la mémoire de chaque postulant.

Comme ça vient de la la Marine, c'est de la balle ! On sent que c'est vraiment du bon boulot.

1/ C'est du noir et blanc mais tu t'en fous, t'es un homme, un vrai. L'important, c'est le contenu !

3/ Les pages sont mal calibrées, ça donne un aspect bourru et tordu. C'est normal ! C'est pour faire plus viril.

3/ Les textes sont entrecoupés de textes bizarres où il est question de prosélytisme, de sacrifices et de Loi. C'est normal ! C'est bilingue mais aussi bicéphale : ça fait manuel d'infanterie de Marine et livret de propagande en même temps.

Au bout de 72 heures de migraine et des doigts de coron parce que l'encre est d'aussi bonne qualité que le contenu, tu pourras enfin réaliser ce pour quoi tu viens de flinguer 3 jours de ta jeunesse :

Woahahah ! 4 lignes de texte incompréhensible plein de mots techniques pour 38 lignes de pub et de propagande gouvernementale. Le top moumoute ! Un vrai manuel de pro rien que pour toi.

Encore une fois, faisons appel à la méthode préférée de la Marine pour se convaincre de quelque chose :

_« La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! La piraterie, c'est pour les tapettes ; la Marine, c'est pour les vrais hommes ! »_

Bravo ! Tu es sur la bonne voie.

**BIENVENU PARMI LES TIENS !**

Maintenant que tu as lu le manuel de l'apprenti soldat d'infanterie de Marine, tu es un vrai guerrier, c'est clair ! Un dur de dur. Une racaille de la baston, un warrior qui laissera son nom dans l'Histoire avec un grand « i », tu fais peur à tous les pirates et le Gouvernement Mondial veut t'embaucher pour réorganiser toute la sécurité dans le Nouveau Monde parce que ces pédales du G5 ont salopé le boulot.

Il va désormais falloir, au quotidien, te comporter comme un Marine, un vrai (c'est à dire avec un esprit de guerrier dans un corps de guerrier et avec un langage de guerrier), et penser comme un Marine !

Et quand la marine pense, ça donne forcément quelque chose de balèze...

Une fois que tes amis, tes confrères et ta famille auront bien vu que tu as changé, que tu n'es plus le même homme, il va falloir répandre aussi la nouvelle sur la planète et te faire de nouveaux amis qui seront, comme toi, des guerriers.

Tu devras aller dans les bas-fonds des salles de réfectoire de Marine Ford, dans les profondeurs des dortoirs bien rangés avec des lits au carré, dans les mess où se planquent les pros du barreau de chaise, les Super-couillus à Borsalino et les chauds-bouillants en chemise hawaïenne, là où seuls les vrais cogneurs réussissent à se faire une place dans cet univers de violence.

Et… Tu devras te faire ta propre série de photos dédicacées à donner à tes fans, aux milliers de petits n'enfants que tu feras rêver et, surtout, aux jolies filles à qui la seule vue d'un uniforme fait mouiller la petite culotte (ouais ! Tu vas les faire rêver ces grosses vicieuses !).

**TES CH'TITES PHOTOS A TOUA !**

Le principe des photos dédicacées à distribuer à la foule de civils en délire est simple.

Il faut juste prendre quelques clichés de toi (torse nu, sinon c'est pas la peine !) et y apposer ta jolie signature en bas à gauche, à côté du logo de la Marine, avec un petit message du genre "**Je kife grave la justice !**" pour montrer que tu es bien dans ta tête et bien dans ton corps, bref que tu es un Marine super cool !

Essaye de trouver la position qui te met le plus en valeur. Inspire toi des poses de celles des officiers : Soldat Dugland gonfle ses muscles ; Soldat Dugland boit un soda (sans sucre !) ; Soldat Dugland tout transpireux savonne le pont en boxers, Soldat Dugland en maillot de bain à la barre d'un navire de guerre, et caetera.

Bref, t'auras compris l'idée générale.

Les conseils d'ordre technique pour la photo sont simples : toujours avoir sur toi un élément de ton uniforme (de préférence la casquette ou le ch'tit foulard), s'enduire le corps d'huile pour les frites (comme ça tu brilles au soleil, genre gladiateur), bien gonfler ses ch'tits abdos (si t'en as) et surtout, avoir un regard qui se rapproche le plus possible de celui d'un veau mort.

**ET MAINTENANT QUE JE SUIS EQUIPE, JE FAIS QUOI ?**

Question légitime parce que c'est bien beau de faire la plante verte dans le réfectoire de Marine Ford mais toi t'es un loup de mer, un cogneur, un mec qui marche à l'adrénaline et tu veux que ça sente le sang et la sueur !

Pas de problème ! Et, pour ne pas te fouler un neurone, tonton Buggy t'a préparé une liste de ce que font habituellement les soldats de la Marine dans diverses situations de crise :

_**Ce qui se passe :**_

L'île de Joliepaquerette est à feu à sang : un petit groupe de pirates pintés est en train piétiner les plates-bandes de fleurs de Monsieur le Maire ; tu as 10 messages du conseil municipal qui appelle à l'aide.

_**Ce que tu dois faire :**_

"_En réunion"_

xox

_**Ce qui se passe :**_

Un gros malade dont la prime dépasse des 50 millions de berrys pille la ville de Choupinette depuis 48 heures. La population terrifiée te demande de l'arrêter.

_**Ce que tu dois faire :**_

"_Il ne faut pas répondre à la violence par la violence…"_

xox

_**Ce qui se passe :**_

On te prévient qu'un homme-requin sanguinaire rançonne la population locale et graisse la patte de l'officier en charge du territoire.

_**Ce que tu dois faire :**_

"_Mhh… Faudrais m'envoyer une liasse de billets pour preuve."_

xox

_**Ce qui se passe :**_

On t'apprend que quatre sirènes et deux tritons viennent d'être enlevées pour être vendus.

_**Ce que tu dois faire :**_

"_Il faut vraiment faire réguler la pêche dans l'archiper Sabaody pour éviter pour la pénurie de poisson !"_

xox

_**Ce qui se passe :**_

Un petit garçon de dix ans vient d'avouer à ses parents "quand j'serais grand, j'veux être pirate !".

_**Ce que tu dois faire :**_

"_Envoi immédiat de trois navires armés pour arrêter le gamin et le boucler à Impel Down. Il faut toujours couper la mauvaise herbe avant qu'elle ne pousse !"_

Voilà ! Avec tout ça, je pense que t'es paré !

**MAIS** **NE PERDS JAMAIS DE VUE TES OBJECTIFS !**

Car, dans la Marine, le combat n'est jamais fini.

Garde les pieds sur terre et n'oublie jamais l'essentiel : tu es un postulant Marine, donc tu es là avant tout pour te la péter comme un Dieu !

Fais bien attention à tout faire dans l'ombre, n'avoue jamais que tu dézingues n'importe qui pour le simple plaisir de te sentir enfin quelqu'un de puissant, que tu rembourres ton slip tous les matins avec une poignée de coton hydrophile ou que tu as choisi le pistolet le plus gros pour compenser ce qui te manque.

Toi, tu es un trou du cul de la Marine, tu es au-dessus de tout ça et ton seul objectif est la sécurité de la population à la merci de ces salauds de pirates !

Jamais tu n'oserais abuser de ton pouvoir !

Tu es là pour protéger l'innocence et la justice, ouaiiiiiis ! ! !

Woah !... Y'a pas à dire, depuis que tu es devenu postulant Marine, je te regarde d'un autre oeil.

Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as plus mauvaise haleine et je te trouve même un certain charme ténébreux. Pour un peu... j'en oublierais presque que tu es une tanche !

**Cap'tain Buggy le clown  
**

* * *

_Cette adaptation trèèèèèèèèèèèèès libre et la précédente intervention de Smokerl sont un gros gros gros clin d'oeil à Ackboo et à tous ceux qui, depuis plus de 15 ans, réussissent à garder leur humour et leur sens de l'autodérision malgré ce qu'est devenu ce p... de milieu !_


	14. Les conseils de tonton Rayleigh

_Vous vous souvenez, sur l'archipel des Sabaody, quand Rayleigh a donné à Nami une liasse de feuilles pleines d'instructions, après avoir enduit le Sunny ?_

_Que contenaient exactement ces pages ?_

_En exclu pour __**« Ma vie privée, c'est pas de la merde ! »**__, en voici, rien que pour vous, un extrait contenant les 10 conseils les plus importants ; comme ça, si un jour vous décidez vous-même de faire le plongeon vers l'île des hommes poisson, vous ne serez pas totalement démunis. _

_On dit « merci » qui ? _

* * *

**Les 10 conseils essentiels de navigation de tonton Rayleigh**

(à l'usage des nullards et des maladroits)

1. Une immersion est parfois optionnelle mais une émersion, elle, est toujours nécessaire à plus ou moins courte échéance. Prenez donc toujours soin que le nombre d'immersions soit égal au nombre d'émersions et n'oubliez **JAMAIS** de remonter.

2. Si vous piquez du nez vers le bas, les poissons des profondeurs deviennent plus gros. Si vous remontez, ils deviennent plus petits. Une seule exception : si vous continuez de toujours tirer vers l'arrière et que les poissons des profondeurs recommencent à devenir gros, là... ça devient carrément périlleux parce que ça veut dire que vous êtes en train de faire des boucles !

3. S'immerger n'est pas dangereux. C'est faire éclater le revêtement qui l'est.

4. Il est toujours préférable d'être en surface et de vouloir être en bas que d'être en bas et vouloir être à la surface.

5. Tenez-vous le pour dit : le SEUL moment où vous avez trop d'air sous le revêtement, c'est quand le navire est en feu !

6. En cas de doute, maintenez votre profondeur ou remontez. Aucun navire n'est jamais entré en collision avec la surface mais plusieurs d'entre eux sont déjà entrés en collision avec les fonds marins.

7. On peut définir une **« bonne »** immersion par le fait que, une fois arrivés à destination, vous pouvez sortir du navire **à pied et sans** blessures. Et on peut définir une **«** **excellente »** immersion par le fait que le navire peut être réutilisé par la suite.

8. Apprenez des erreurs des autres car vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir les faire toutes vous-même !

9. Dans la bataille opposant les navires équipés de revêtement filant à plusieurs nœuds sous l'eau et le fond marin qui est immobile, il a rarement été rapporté que le sol ait perdu. Ça ne s'est même jamais vu…

10. Il y a de vieux navigateurs il y a des navigateurs audacieux mais il n'a jamais été répertorié de cas d'existence de vieux navigateurs audacieux. A vous de choisir entre la vieillesse et l'audace.

* * *

_Alors ? Toujours prêts à tenter la descente, mes gaillards ? Plus trop, hein ? Je l'aurais parié ! Péteux que vous êtes… pfff !_


End file.
